


Sway

by la_dissonance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clothed Sex, Confessions, Frottage, M/M, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest, Shame, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bros grinding in a bunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html?thread=428430#t459662) in the pan-fandom frottage fest: _"Gerard/Mikey, starts out accidental/unintentional..."_
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration, ladyfoxxx! Also thanks to alpheratz for the hand-holding.
> 
> Underage warning is for a flashback to a past semi-sexual encounter that may have been underage, though it is not made specific in the text.

Gerard's whole right side is going to go numb, pretty soon, if something doesn't change. He's got a sleeping Mikey occupying half his bunk right now, which makes moving not really an option. Rolling over into him would be uncomfortable and pointy for Gerard and unnecessarily sleep-stealing for Mikey, who was out until goodness only knows when last night.

Three pages of his trashy paperback later, Mikey starts stirring behind him. "Oh good, you're awake," Gerard says.

Mikey mumbles something incoherent into the pillow he had stolen from Gerard when he'd crawled in here two hours earlier, citing urgent napping needs and the unsuitability of his own bunk for such purposes.

"Hold still, this is precarious and I might fall out," Gerard says, and begins the process of rolling onto his back without losing his place in his book or kneeing Mikey in the groin. Mikey scoots back to make room without opening his eyes, then settles down on Gerard when Gerard steals the pillow back. Gerard rests the book on Mikey's head in retaliation. Much better. Full-body circulation is in no way an overrated thing.

"You gonna go back to sleep?" Gerard asks, flipping the page.

Mikey yawns and cuddles closer into Gerard's side. "Maybe, I dunno. I'm awake now."

"'kay." Gerard tries not to let his voice betray his very sudden awareness of Mikey's post-nap boner pressed into his leg. Frankly, he's too comfortable to move again, and if Mikey isn't going to make a thing out of it, neither is Gerard. Sometimes boners just happen. 

Easy as it is to avoid reacting to it, Gerard can't avoid _feeling_ it, and his brain's litany of 'not a thing, not a thing' isn't doing much to distract from the hot, languid press of Mikey's body, or the possessive weight of his arm where he's flung it across Gerard's waist. 

Gerard feels like a tool, just lying here being uncomfortably aware of circumstances and not saying anything about it. If he said something, if Mikey _knew_ he was making Gerard uncomfortable, Mikey would quit cuddling so close for sure, and Gerard can't quite bring himself to say the words. He's kind of zoned out on his book, waiting for something to change — for Mikey to shift away, maybe, so Gerard can go back to thinking of Mikey's boners as a very vague thing that happens far away from Gerard as a rule. Or not thinking about them at all, that would be even better. Because right now a small segment of his brain is trying to convince Gerard that he's the cause of Mikey's arousal, and that's just — great. He really needed to feel like a perv as well as a tool, that was a necessary development. 

For his part, Mikey seems to have gone back to sleep, though Gerard can tell from his breathing that he's not. Just zoned out, comfortably drifting because they have nowhere to be. Gerard absently pets his hair with a few fingers of the hand that's still holding the book, and Mikey makes a pleased sound and shifts up into the touch. Gerard freezes. 

It crashes into him all at once — all this worrying about Mikey's body, Mikey's feelings, about what Mikey would think — it's all still there, but behind it is _Gerard's_ body, Gerard's feelings, and they are overwhelmingly, unilaterally, _massively_ turned on. 

Mikey lifts his head and squints one eye open at Gerard. His hair is all messed up and his skin is all pink from sleep and Gerard wants to just — 

"What?" 

"What, what?" Gerard says.

"You stopped," Mikey says, scowling at him. "It was good, you should keep going." He flops his head back down, as if opening one eye was too much effort at this stage, and nuzzles into Gerard's chest. It's innocent, Gerard tells himself. There have been thousands of times Mikey has nuzzled into him like that, so why should it be sending tiny sparks flying under his skin now? Okay, maybe not the first time he's felt helplessly turned on by Mikey's very existence, but the first time in years that he hasn't been able to see it coming and head it off. Fuck.

Gerard clears his throat. "Sorry," he says, and resumes running his fingers through Mikey's hair. 

The book has fallen somewhere to the side now, and without it's distraction, Gerard can't help but focus on how Mikey's smiling with his eyes shut, practically broadcasting contentment. If he was a cat, Gerard's pretty sure he'd be purring. He keeps making these tiny pleased noises every so often, and Gerard feels like a pervert, he really does, because the noises go straight to his dick and he keeps playing with Mikey's hair. 

Through all this, Mikey has been staying very still — _cautiously_ still, if Gerard lets himself invent motivations — below the waist, no shifting or moving or grinding or any of the myriad things Gerard would be dying to do if he had his hard-on pressed against someone's thigh like that. It's a surprise, then, when Gerard's fingers catch in a knot of hair above Mikey's ear and he lets out a shuddery little breath and cants his hips into Gerard's leg, an aborted motion that almost seems involuntary.

Mikey's eyes fly open and he laughs a little, uncertain. "Sorry," he says. "I should leave you alone now."

"Mikey," Gerard says.

"Sorry," Mikey repeats, quieter, and awkwardly moves to crawl over Gerard.

At first, Gerard thinks Mikey's trying to get out of the bunk, which...is fine, if that's what he wants to do, but if he's leaving because he thinks _Gerard_ would want him to, that's not right at all. But Mikey's not leaving, he's just shifting to settle himself more solidly on top of Gerard, slotting a thigh between Gerard's legs and letting out a little sigh of contentment as he does.

Gerard's hips buck up involuntarily and his fingers tighten in the thin material of Mikey's shirt.

"Stay," Gerard says nonsensically, because Mikey is right here, closer than ever.

Mikey kisses him in response, surging up and claiming his mouth messily, greedily, just the way Gerard would do it if their positions were reversed. He wraps his arms around Mikey and hauls him down, so that their bodies are pressed together from head to toe, it feels like, hardly an inch where they're not touching. Mikey cups his jaw and tries to gentle the kiss, but all Gerard can do is pant into his mouth, suck on his lips. It feels like he's about to go off at any second; everything in his head is _Mikey Mikey Mikey_ and white-hot sensation. He couldn't stop rutting up against Mikey's thigh if he wanted to, and Mikey is right there with him, grinding against him with a single-minded urgency.

Gerard slips a hand down Mikey's back, under the waistband of his sweats, palming his ass and urging him closer, faster. The part of Gerard's brain in charge of pointing this out as wrong, bad, wrong, what are you _doing_? should have shut up by now, in the face of everything, but it's as if the feel of Mikey's bare skin under his hands has kicked it into high gear. Gerard doesn't care, though, because right now he _needs_ this. 

"Fuck." Mikey leans his forehead against Gerard's and just breathes, breath going ragged as the motion of his hips gets faster, more focused.

"Yeah," Gerard says, fingertips digging into the muscle of Mikey's ass. "Come on."

Gerard can feel his own orgasm building, inevitable, too close to do anything but hold on and chase it, but he doesn't tip over the edge until Mikey does. He's aware of Mikey digging his fingers painfully into his shoulder, hips stuttering and then stilling, and Mikey blinking his eyes open to look at him, dazed and unfocused. That's what does it for Gerard, and he's gasping out a string of expletives, arching up into Mikey and squeezing his eyes shut as the waves roll through him.

When he comes back down, Mikey's lying beside him, a leg still slung possessively over his knees. Gerard turns into him a little, blocking out everything outside of their little bubble of warmth.

"Remember that time?" Gerard asks, absently carding his fingers through Mikey's hair.

Mikey nods, the faint stubble on his chin scraping ever so slightly against Gerard's neck. Neither of them have to specify which time; for all that they've never talked about it, they've traded awareness of it in a million tiny glances and rueful smiles ever since. 

"I was so terrified," Gerard says. And he had been, the second that one quiet confession — _I've never been kissed_ — had left his lips like the open invitation they both knew it was. Terrified that he had hadn't been able to stop himself from blurting it out, terrified of what else he might not be able to stop himself from doing if Mikey closed the distance between them. 

Mikey thumbs under the edge of Gerard's t-shirt collar, mouths the spot where his thumb had been. All lazy touches, like they have all the time in the world now. "I was mad. Well, frustrated. The way you made us stop just as you were getting into it, fuck, I could have made out with you for hours."

It had been hard pushing Mikey away like that, adjusting his pants and putting distance back between them and saying thanks, he thought he had it now, sorry for being weird. Hard waving off Mikey's "But..." and pretending he couldn't tell from Mikey's eyes on him that they could start making out again any time if Gerard would just go back over there. Hard, literally, in a pants-party kind of way, and it was in the bathroom after Gerard had skulked off to deal with things that the moment of clarity had hit and he had felt like such a creeper that he nearly threw up. Not enough of a creeper to make his boner go down, though, which just made it worse.

"I think it's better that this happened now," Gerard muses, letting his hand stray to Mikey's neck where the skin is warm and sweat-damp. "Instead of back then. You were already like, the scene makeout king, but I was just some dork who hadn't managed to make it to first base with anyone, and it just — made it hard to tell what was for real."

"Gerard," Mikey says.

Gerard blushes. "I know. But it seemed like a real enough worry then."

Mikey hums understandingly. "You are still a dork, though."

Gerard sighs, because this is important. "Not like it necessarily makes it okay, but I think it's at least better this way, you know?"

"No," Mikey says, shaking his head minutely against Gerard's chest.

Gerard swallows thickly, gut twisting up in knots of impending shame as he tries to reel his mind in from racing ten, one hundred steps too far ahead. "You don't...want this to be okay?" Which, well. If there was nothing that could make this okay for Mikey, he'd feel like shit, but he'd deal with it. They've come back from worse.

"No!" Mikey says, emphatically, rising up on one elbow so he can look Gerard in the eye. Then more gently, "No, I don't think we have to _make_ it okay. I don't even know if it is okay, and I don't care. I think it just...is. By itself."

"Oh," Gerard says, feeling all the shame-knots wash away in a wave of hot relief. "Good, then. Let's just...be."

Mikey squeezes Gerard's hand, and smiles, and smiles harder when Gerard impulsively pecks him on the cheek.

"Maybe next time we could just be someplace a bit bigger than a bunk though, yeah?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565384) by [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce)




End file.
